<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поделись с классом by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909127">Поделись с классом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ВД: ЧТО</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Упоминания других пар</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поделись с классом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952925">Share With The Class</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetattoo/pseuds/beetattoo">beetattoo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бля держите диркджоножабу</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="roxy">хмельнойГностальгик [ХГ]</span> <span class="black"> начала доставать АДОЧАТ СТРАЙЛОНДОВ</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: привет ребят!!!!!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: у менч ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЕ новости :о</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: мы с джейд сегодня тусили в лаблатории</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: и мы нашди как разделить спрайтов!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ребят мы можем вернуть хэла!!!!!!</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Поздравляю, Рокс.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: “поздравляю рокс”</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ну блин ты хоть *притворись* что оьрадовался :)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Я рад.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Просто предпочитаю не тратить лишний раз восклицательные знаки.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: расслабься я шучю</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Оу.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: я понимаю почемц ты не в восторге от моего сообщения</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: но аоквиус сам захотел стать “нормальным”! нам надо уважать его желания</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Наверное.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: подожди</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: то есть</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: нет дейвпета не хочет разделяться</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ок слава богу</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Предполагаю, Джаспроуз того же мнения?</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: смотрите мы все онлайн одновременно !! :D</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: это ТАКВЯ редкость</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Рокси?</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: а да она хочет остаться кошкодевочкой</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: вы все так странно себя ведёте с ними</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: они же не прям ваши альтернативные версии</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: после того как они смешались с другими людьми и всё такое</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: У нас уже был этот разговор. Мне бы не хотелось снова через него проходить.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Поддерживаю.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: и я</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ...</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ну рАЗ уж мы все тут</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: о чём нам поговорить?!?!?!?!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: я столько времени в лаборатории торчу что совсем не общаюсб с моей дорогой семьёй</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: расскажите мне обо всёёёёёём что с вами происходило</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: мож даже об отношениях ;)</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: да блин</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: что вообще могло измениться с нашего последнего разговора</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: мы с каркатом никогда и не думали расставаться</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: роуз буквально жената</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: а дирк</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ну</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: ...</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: видишь</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: прост подумала что сделаю первый шаг ес ктото хочет чемто поделиться!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: мыслями</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: чувствами</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: пикантными подробностями ;)</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: это семейный чат</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: кого это раньше останавливало</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: туше </span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Немного несвязный вопрос:</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Никто не видел Джона в последние пару дней?</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Его не было дома, когда я зашла, чтобы отдать вещи, которые я связала для него.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: я только писал ему пару раз</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Когда? Он не отвечает на мои сообщения.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ну... пару недель назад</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: он же не торчит опять в хаус лалонд да</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: не скучный хаус жён лалонд</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: а крутой мамин хаус лалонд</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Вау, Дейв.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: нееееа он ток иногда заходит спиздить у нас еды</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: он какк криптид какойто дольше пары секунд мне на глаза не попадался !</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: но это не у меня вы должны спрашивать о джоне ;)))))))</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ:</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД:</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: что</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Рокси, не смей.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ЧТО</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Должна признать, этого я точно не ожидала.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: дирк скажи что она врёт</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: ...</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Я думала, если составить рейтинг “Страйлондов, Наиболее Вероятных Вступить В Отношения С Джоном Эгбертом”, Дирк бы занял в нём почётное четв<span class="roxy">ё</span>ртое место.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Однако.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее чувствую, что должна была это предвидеть.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Попридержи коней, Роуз.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Между нами всё несерьёзно.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: о боже </span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Вы сами знаете, что Джейк может пропадать месяцами, если ему нужно личное пространство.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Мы это обсудили, и подобная модель отношений удобнее для нас обоих. Мне вроде как постоянно нужен человек рядом, который мог бы меня поддерживать.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Дейв, ты же должен понимать, каково это.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Ч<span class="roxy">ё</span>рт.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: поверить не могу что мой лучший друг мутил с ОБОИМИ моими родителями</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: это нарушает все правила бро кода</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: боги бро кода тихо плачат в своём пантеоне изза этого вопиющего неуважения к их воли</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ну блин дейв мы и джон бы нИКогда</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: слава богу</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Слава Богу.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: что????!</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Я чувствую себя спокойней, зная, что если один из членов нашей семьи и покусился на Джона, то их союз хотя бы не гетеросексуален.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: стоп так я с роуз единственные не состоим в этой огромной поли фигне</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ну и каркат и канайя вместе с нами тогда</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Вриска и Терези.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Меня так забавляет факт, что это тролли родились в обществе, где иметь несколько партн<span class="dirk">ёров</span> считается нормой, однако все оставшиеся из них моногамны, в то время как люди состоят в Огромной Поли Фигне.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: это потому что квадранты сосут</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Я считаю, что концепт мойралов может успешно применяться и людьми.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Но если не считать этого, то ты прав, Дейв, квадранты и правда сосут.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: думаю мы уходим от суьи</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: *сути</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: мы что просто так забудем что ДИРК И ДЖОН?!?!?!?!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: куда дирк делся</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Да, мне бы хотелось продолжить наш разговор.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Дирк, “мы это обсудили” - слишком расплывчатый ответ. Что именно произошло?</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: лады мне тоже немного интересно</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: поверить не могу что ктото смог пробиться через эгбертов ноу хомо барьер</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: мы все знали что когданибудь это случиться</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: типа если у меня получилось то чем он хуже</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: но я правда начинал думать что он был последним живым гетеро</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ага!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: тип даж джейни сломалась первее его</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: хотя как она могла устоять передо мной и калли *играет бровями*</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ГДЕ ДИРК</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: пять сек я напишу хэлу</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ...</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: ...</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ...</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Ладно, хорошо, я вернулся!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: попался &gt;:)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Вы ошибаетесь, когда называете всё, что не вписываетесь в стандарты моногамии, “огромной поли фигнёй”.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Это подразумевает, что мы все в отношениях друг с другом.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: И хотя эту ситуацию намного легче назвать “фигнёй”, чем объяснять каждый её нюанс, мне совсем не нравится, что это подразумевает, что я сплю с женщинами, или что крокеринглишхарлиберты спят друг с другом.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: дирк фу</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: прости прост мы все и так знаем что происходит зачем каждый раз говорить “все люли не в моногамных отношеничх”</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: люди*</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: отношенних*</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: отношениях*</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: монагамных*</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Ты правильно написала “моногамных”.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Ты правильно написана “моногамных”.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Чёрт.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ахахахахаха</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ну лааааадно дирк я же понимаю когда ты уворачиваешься от разговора!!!!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: давай уже расскажи семье о своей эгбертовой интрижке</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: *подмигивает* и всё такое</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: иди к мамочке</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: фу</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Давайте перестанем подкармливать Эдипов комплекс Дейва и вернёмся к теме разговора. Перенаправим ход мыслей в правильное русло.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Дирк, ты так и не рассказал нам всю историю.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Давай.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: (сис он и так кому попало да<span class="rose">ё</span>т)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Так вы мне и слова вставить не да<span class="rose">ё</span>те!</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ВСТАВИТЬ</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: СУКААА</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Дейв, боже мой.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Давайте все замолчим, чтобы Дирк мог объясниться.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ...</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ...</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: ...</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: .....,.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: .........</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: .....</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: (дирк пжлст)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: ...................</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Хорошо. </span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Во-первых, это буквально полная противоположность интриги. </span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: (он пиздит это точно интрижка)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Рокси. </span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: (прости)</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: (*миг*)</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Я не буду вдаваться в подробности моей сексуальной жизни. В отличие от некоторых здесь, у меня ещё осталось чувство собственного достоинства.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: (ХА)</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: (Без комментариев).</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Спасибо.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Я только скажу, что встречаемся мы около месяца, но я начал общаться с Джоном после Хеллоуина.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Послушайте, мы с Джейком всё ещё работаем над нашими отношениями.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: У них настолько долгая и неприятная история, что мы оба согласились, что лучшим вариантом для нас сейчас будет потратить несколько лет, чтобы попробовать что-то новое. Для него это означает, что он сможет проводить больше времени один. И я уважаю его выбор. Для меня это значит, что я смогу вступить в отношения с другими людьми, платонические и не только. И он уважает мой выбор.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Но со временем стало понятно, что при этом он невероятно ограничен.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Джон - буквально единственный парень, который не является членом моей семьи, ещё не состоит в отношениях, и которого не зовут Джейк Инглиш.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: смотри нам нужна не логистика а ДЕТАЛИ</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Ты же согласен, да?</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: .....</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: с чем</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Уже очевидно, что симпатия к Джону Эгберту является чертой, передаваемой в наше семье по наследству. </span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: При условии, что вы не лесбиянка, конечно. </span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Спасибо. </span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: он прав дейв</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: может я больше и не хочу с ним встречатбся но мы все можем признать</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: джонни эгберт симпотный ;)</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: тут столько всего не так</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Дейв, как-то ты и Роуз детально обсуждали применения тролльих языков. В этом же чате. Со всей вашей семьей. Не думаю, что у тебя есть право судить.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: вау ты почти как лалонд звучишь</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: *медленно хоопает*</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ; *хлопает</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Поймана с поличным. Но мы же говорили о тебе, Дирк, не так ли?</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Чёрт. </span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Что именно вы хотите знать?</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: МОЛНИЧЕНОСНЫЙ РАНУД</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ах да иллюзорный молниеносный раунд</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: давайте все поделимся нашими самыми сокровенными мыслями</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: я буду первым</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: это секрет но меня всегда привлекали лава лампы</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: :(</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Я так и знала.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Мне всегда было любопытно, куда с метеора пропадали все алхимизированные мной лава-лампы</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: дейв!!! омг О.О</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: думаю лава лампы это ещ<span class="dirk">ё</span> ничего если сравнивать с кинком на огромных осьминогов</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Как жаль, что мы не наткнулись на пришельцев, чьи гениталии были бы в форме лава-ламп.</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Сразу понятно, кому из нас живётся проще.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: РЕБЯТА возвращаемся к теме разговора!!!!!!!1!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: если всё так будет продолжаться дирк снова кудато денется!!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: в продолжаться тся или ться</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Ться.</span><br/><span class="dirk">ЗТ: Ться.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: вот он ;)</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: стоп.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: мы начали говорить об этом потому что никто из нас давно не видел джона</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: так он</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: *ахает*</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: он у тебя дома</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: типа прямо сейчас</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: ...твою мать.</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: он же</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: с тобой да</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: вы же типа ВМЕСТЕ да</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: о мой бог вы сейчас в кровати</span><br/><span class="dirk">знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]</span> <span class="black"> забанил себя в АДОЧАТ СТРАЙЛОНДОВ</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: О МОЙ БОГ</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: *ГОГОЧЕТ* &gt;:D</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Хорошая работа, команда. </span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: охуеть поверить не могу</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: мы сломали дирка страйдера</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Ну, его не так уж и тяжело сломать. </span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: угу :(</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Мы, Страйлонды, достаточно хрупкие создания.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: ладно возвращаясь к началу...</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: хэл снова с нами!</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: как думаете можно добавить его в чат???</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: он больше не полутролль полуживотное только 100% страйлонд</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: а то оставлять его както нечестно :о</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: ну</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: он же на самом деле не злой а дирк вс<span class="dirk">ё</span> шутил да</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: неа! он поумнел</span><br/><span class="dave">ВД: тогда вс<span class="dirk">ё</span> норм</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: роуз????</span><br/><span class="rose">ТТ: Не вижу, какие у меня могут быть возражения.</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: омг супер :)</span><br/><span class="roxy">ХГ: тогда спрошу у него когда увижу его в лаборатории</span><br/><span class="dave">ЗТ: Оу, не стоит ждать.</span><br/><span class="dave">ЗТ: Я был здесь всё это время.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>